A Prince and a Peasant
by Byakko Loki
Summary: allen works three part time jobs and looks like an angel. kanda's bad ass and looks like a prince. high school. au. yullen. you get the point. hope you like it!
1. Prolouge or whatever it's called

Allen looked up towards the sky, wondering how much longer until he could go home. Not like it was much of home anyway, with Cross constantly bringing over prostitutes and getting drunk. Not mention the dept collectors. How much longer did he have to pay off that last dept? Oh yeah, **today**. They'll surely be there waiting for him when he gets home. Thank _god_ today's payday, not like _God's_ done much for him anyway. First he's born with a deformed arm, then he's abandoned at birth, then he's living on the streets, and then he joins a circus. Jealous yet? Just wait, it gets better. His only friend, a dog, dies. _Then_, he meets a clown named Mana, who later becomes his foster father and the only person who doesn't shun him for his arm and truly loves him. Then the man goes crazy and starts calling Allen, Allen. You see, Allen actually didn't have a name, only a stage name, Red, given to him as a result of his reddish brown hair. Allen was actually the name of Mana's dog (The one who died). And that isn't the best part. Mana dies soon after, and Allen is left on the streets again, only to be taken in by the constantly drunk military general, Cross Marian, and becomes his apprentice. But that bastard Cross hardly trains him, then makes up for it later with the occasional incredibly, horrifyingly intense training and his daily depts. Not to mention he's constantly moving to hide from Central and everywhere he goes Allen has to work his ass off to get a job and pay off Cross' depts. Is this not child abuse?

Well, whatever. It's over and done with. There's no way to change the past. Oh, and I almost forgot, Mana Walker didn't die a natural death, he was murdered in an ally. And Allen witnessed the whole thing. He was frozen with fear and couldn't do a thing; something that torments him to this day. Allen got hurt too, but _he_ _lived_. After they had killed Mana by repeatedly stabbing, stomping, and slashing him and tearing at his limbs, they grabbed Allen and held him against a wall. The biggest man, let's call him 'Big Man', took his dagger, already soaking Mana's blood, and carved an upside down pentagon, a symbol of hell, into his forehead and dragged the dagger from the lower tip of the pentagon across his eye. Allen struggled from a mix of the already excruciating pain, his broken heart, and the pain of his tears burning and stinging his wounds, and caused the dagger to dig a horizontal line directed eastward in his cheek. Angered, Big Man finished by slashing the dagger down through his cheek. Seeing the tears stinging his soon-to-be-scar, and still angered at Allen, Big Man cut once more a waved horizontal line under his eye, doubling the pain.

Afterwards, they beat up Allen some more, covering his body with soon-to-be-scars and deep slashes and wounds, before leaving him for the dead. On the way back from a bar, Cross had spotted him, and simply "tsk"'d before continuing. He had seen the boy many times before and actually thought he had great potential. If he dies, that just means Cross was wrong in his assumption. However, 14 days later (GO 14! Woot woot!), Cross found him leaning against a grave marked "Mana Walker", in a daze. After that, he took him in, and with the help of Mother, nursed him back to health for six months until he could once again support himself both mentally and physically, without having to depend on anyone, just like he was before he had met Allen and Mana. Except he wasn't as rude as he was back then, Mana had taught him to be kind and respectful of others, to put others first; and most importantly, to _keep walking_.


	2. Yay, another chapter!

By that time, his soon-to-be-scars had become actual scars. And his reddish brown hair had turned a stark white from trauma.

Allen was brought back to reality when he almost fell off his big bouncy ball. He quickly composed himself and began juggling his colorful balls once again. When the crowd got bored he switched his balls to daggers.

_"Blood... Blood... So much blood... Mana… It's Mana's blood… It's everywhere… The walls… The floor… It's on me, too… And the dagger… The dagger that ended Mana's life…"_

_ "NO!"_ he quickly thought to himself, _"I need to focus. I can't mess up my act, or I won't be able to eat. And that would be going against my promise to Mana."_

Regaining his composure once again, he switched from daggers to flaming torches. The crowd went wild. He began to step backwards, making the ball move forward. Then, he stepped a few feet forward and the ball rolled back. He made some more steps and rolled the ball under him around the ring. Cheering and clapping resounded throughout the tent. He did a few more tricks, bowed, and left the ring. Backstage, the ringmaster offered him a raise in exchange for more acts. He agreed, took his paycheck, and left.

At home he was surprised to see Cross sitting on a chair, legs crossed, facing the door. In his left hand was a glass of wine. He had a sinister smirk that sent shivers down Allen's spine.

"Allen…"

_"Eek!"_ thought Allen, _"Did he just say my name? Something's definitely not right…"_

"Yes, Shishou."

"It's already been three years since you became my disciple... It should be about time for you to work by yourself." Pause for a sip of wine, "From this day forth, you may call yourself a general."

"Are you serious?"

"But for that purpose… You must accompany me to the main headquarters to meet them."

"Eh?"

"You…" Cross got up and began walking over to Allen, holding up a large the mallet. "You know where headquarters is, don't you?" A ray of light reflected off the mallet as he approached his apprentice.

"Yes…?"

"My golem will go with you in my stead." He said, getting closer as Allen backed away slightly.

"Uh-"

"I'll recommend you to supervisor Komui, so…"

"Uh-" He stuttered, backing away as the other continued to approach, slightly crouching.

"When you open your eyes, go there."

"Don't tell me… You're backing out of this, Shishou?"

"I…" He raised the mallet, now yelling, "hate it there!"

"EH?"

_**BAMM!**_

When Allen woke up, he was surrounded by dept collectors. He decided to play innocent and tricked them into a game of cards. Of course, he won, and of course, they were mad. They chased him for only a few minutes before he completely lost them.

Now that the dept collectors were out of the way, he had to get to central headquarters. The Black Order, in case you didn't know, (well, of course you don't know, I didn't tell you yet) is a separate branch of the government devoted to fighting a specific organization called NOAH, that is as large as the military itself. The Black Order is almost as big as the entire military, but makes up for their numbers with their strength. The Black Order consists of Researchers and Scientists, Exorcists, Exorcist Generals, and Finders. Exorcists are what you would call a soldier from the Black Order. Basically, that's how you tell them apart from a Black Order soldier and a military soldier. Finders are basically people who work for the Order, but aren't strong enough to be a soldier. Instead, they are more like tour guides, Exorcists' assistants, gatherers of information, etc.

To keep it's secrecy, the Black Order under a dormitory school called the Black Order High. To avoid suspicion, Allen has decided to attend school there, only if the head agrees that is…


End file.
